


You Saved Me

by celgomezxo



Category: The Vampire Diaries, kai parker - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celgomezxo/pseuds/celgomezxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai Parker didn't think he could be saved until he met Dinorah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Excuse me." Dinorah was down on all fours behind the bar she had been working at for the past week, the day she had was not one she would repeat even if you paid her to. The bartender was currently cleaning up a spill when she heard a voice call out. "Hello! Any service here?" The sound of a hand making impact with the bar irked the girl in annoyance. 

Sighing heavily, she wiped her delicate hands against the black jeans she was sporting. Taking another breath, she instantly went into her customer service persona ready to apologize as she stood up. "Hi, I'm Dinorah. Sorry about that. How can I help you, sir?" 

The man before her was sporting a coat over a regular black tee and some skinny jeans, he had dark brown hair which he wore styled up in a messy tousle. He was very attractive and she could tell that he knew it too by the way he was eyeing her confidently letting out a low whistle of appreciation. 

"Sir? I kinda like that." The man licked his lips, his hand inched towards one of Dinorah's causing her to freeze up as electricity shot up her spine with the small contact. "I'm Kai, Kai Parker but you can call me sir slash master slash anything you want me to be, Dinorah." He traced small circles onto the back of her hand, holding eye contact with the brunette girl before him. 

"Well, uhm, Kai.." Dinorah stuttered, letting shallow breaths come out through her lips, she felt as though she was in a trance staring into his eyes. They seemed emotionless yet there was a spark there. "How can I-I be of assistance?" 

"There are many ways I could answer that, pretty girl." Kai chuckled, taking hold of her hand and bringing it to his lips, never taking his eyes off of her so that he could gouge her reaction. "But we'll start with a simple question. Do you know a Liv Parker? Word on the street is she works here." 

Dinorah nodded, this must be Liv's brother or maybe even a boyfriend. A surge of jealousy coursed through her veins as she finally found the will to pull her hand back. Kai crossed his arms over his chest, unaffected by her movement. "Yeah, Liv works the next shift in about an hour. Why do you ask?" 

"Ah-ah-ah." Kai wiggled a finger in Dinorah's face, "Only I get to ask questions, pretty girl." 

A look of distress crosses Dinorah's face, as she realizes she knows nothing about the man before her. "Well, she's not here. I answered your question so are you going to drink or leave?"

"I think I'll stay and play with my new gorgeous friend." Kai smirks, biting his lip and taking in the sight of the girl before him. "I'll take a zima in the meantime." 

A scoff escapes the woman's lips, "Seriously?"

"Fine. Water? Or get me your favorite. I want to know everything about you." A smile appears on his face as he watches her put away the rags she was using to clean up the spill. 

Dinorah made it to look as though she was searching for a drink through the bottom cabinets as she types out a text to Liv, warning her of the stranger that was here to see her. "I don't think I ha-" As she straightened up putting away her phone, she feels him against her back. She didn't dare move for the fear of what would happen if she tried to run. 

"Who are we texting, Dinorah?" Kai trailed his hand from her shoulder down to her hand and took the phone out her grasp, his mouth inches away from her ear. A shiver ran through Dinorah, she didn't know what had gotten into her but the simplest of touches from this man had her feeling like she was in heaven. "Oh.. One Liv Parker. Now you've screwed up my plans to kill my sister." He sighed, nibbling lightly on her ear. 

Gasping lightly at the sensation, the brunette woman held onto the cabinet in front of her for support. "S-s-stop." 

Kai's hands stayed gentle, making trails of desire all over her body. He kissed from Dinorah's ear down to her neck, suckling lightly as he pushed his pelvis against her back, "Stop what, Dinorah? I have nothing else to do now that my sister got away." 

That snapped Dinorah back to reality, the pool of desire in her stomach immediately disappearing as she realized what he had said before. She pushed back and elbowed the man behind her, grabbing a knife from the sink near her. "Stay away from me." 

"Now, now, that's so rude. I didn't even threaten you, I threatened my sister and you want to hurt me?" A pout formed on his face, his bottom lip jutting out. "Dinorah, put that knife down, baby. I know you like me, and you won't do- no you can't do anything to me." He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Are you going to hurt me?" She asked loudly, a stern look on her face, the knife still separating the two. 

Kai shrugs un-phased by the knife before him and jumped onto the counter to sit. "Depends, babygirl, you into that?" A smile was prominent on his face.

"Don't do that!" Dinorah waved her hands around, "You don't get to flirt with me like you know me when you don't!" She gave him a crazed look, completely confused by the turn of events. 

"Then let me get to know you. Give me your phone number and I'll text you an address and we'll meet there tomorrow." Kai beams proudly. As though this was one of his best ideas. 

"No." Dinorah states, she has no idea what she's thinking but she wasn't going to go out and meet with a stranger in some unknown location. "I give you my number and we meet tomorrow and you'll just kill me after telling me that you've killed Liv." She takes a deep breath before proceeding, "So you come and stay with me. You tell me more about yourself and I decide whether you're decent enough or not." 

"What a great plan!" Kai shouts excitedly, "I can't wait for our sleepover." He waggles his eyebrows suggestively. 

xxxxxxxxxxx

Dinorah was sitting on her couch in her living room next to a brown haired male, Chinese take out left uneaten, after hearing the life story of Malachai Parker, it seems as though she had lost her appetite. He murdered four of his siblings, his family banished him to a prison world for it and now he was back to finish what he started with no regard for human life. "Your family was right."

"You don’t know me,” Kai deadpans, straightening his back and smoothing out his features. 

“I think I do, Kai Parker,” Dinorah says, and allows her pitying look to fade, replacing it with disapproval. “You only listen and care about yourself, and you feel nothing for the world." Dinorah says lowly, disgusted, the toll of her day spurring her tongue. "You have no idea what it is to be loved or to love anything." 

Kai stares back beneath the flickering lights, shadows deep beneath his eyes, expression unreadable. “Love?” he asks with wry distaste. Dinorah merely stares in response. 

Kai's mouth twists into a sickly grin, eyes colder than she’s ever seen them—which is saying something. “Haven’t you heard? Each man kills the thing he loves. Sure, I have never been loved but Dinorah I loved that family more than life itself and because I was different I didn't get it in return." He scoffed, disgusted. "They made me this way. I just wanted to be loved. They did this." 

The vulnerable tone in his voice shocked Dinorah, he told the story of murdering his family so coldly but the man before her, admitting he wanted to be loved was not the same man from before. She was torn and despairingly confused. What could she do but try to understand. "Kai." He looked up from the table to her face, a question on the tip of his tongue. "I'm sorry about what I said before. I want you to keep going. Tell me more about what you were thinking in the prison world." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. 

Kai nodded, feeling a bit exposed and yet he wanted this woman to know every little detail and crevice that there was to him. There was something about her that drew him in. His sister was long forgotten and he just wanted to focus his attention on Dinorah. 

"The torment in my head became too much to bear. All I could see were my family members, separating me from them, my dad telling me that I would never be like them because all I do is take and take and as I lay there in that prison world with my own brain turning against me I just wanted to take one more thing." He breathes deeply, laying his head on her lap before he answers grievously. "My life." 

Dinorah sputters for an answer, unsure of what to say. Here she thought he was selfish and only cared for himself. He shut his eyes and continued, "I don't know how many times I tried to kill myself. 100? 200? 300? Take your pick. At first I told myself it's because I wanted to feel something. Anything. Pain was better than nothing, but then when the pain subsided and I woke up each day, I decided that I was a monster that needed to be put down. If my family couldn't love me then who could?" 

Silence fills room as Dinorah stares down at the man she had just met, her lips moved of their own accord, "I could." 

Kai shot up, coming face to face with the woman next to him. A certain look of curiosity playing on his face, her breath fanning his cheeks as they inched closer. His hand slowly moving up to cup her cheek, the other moving to the back of her neck, guiding her to him. Their lips pressed together tenderly, Kai felt as though every moment he woke up from his death was for him to end up right here. With her. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week had passed and Kai was still staying with Dinorah. He told her about merging, his siblings, the Gemini Coven and even spilled about Damon and Bonnie. It was easy to forget everything when he got to hang around the girl that was literal sunshine. She was funny, kind, understanding, beautiful and the weirdest thing was that she was passionate about TV shows with fake vampires, and cried over a hospital show. He could unashamedly admit that his favorite part of Dinorah was her lips. She always tasted sweet and the girl was eager to be with him just as he was with her. 

He wasn't sure when he realized it but he was falling fast and it was the first time in a long time that he let himself feel anything. Kai wasn't even sure that he could feel, much less love but he recognized the weird ripple in his heart as he cooked breakfast and hoped she liked everything he made. 

A sort or weakness overtook his heart and it was in the shape of the girl that was bounding down her stairs in her work uniform. She had called off for the week to help him grow accustom to the new age but now she would be going back. Unsure of how he felt about it, he focused his attention back to the breakfast he was making for her. 

"Smells yum, Kai." She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, rubbing her hands across his chest. "Bring it in, babe." Waking up to him was her favorite when she got to be domestic with the Kai. Standing on the tip of her toes she reached up for a kiss that he happily reciprocated. 

Kai hummed, a small smile gracing his face. "Mmm. On second thought, let's skip breakfast and go back to bed." He served her a plate of everything he had made. Sitting down next to her and eating off of what she wouldn't finish. 

"That'd be awesome," Dinorah sighed, "but Liv is meeting with Luke and yo-uhm her dad today so I have to go in for my shift today." 

Kai nodded, chewing slowly on a piece of bacon, a plan already starting to form in his head without him even realizing what was going on. "Oh. Perfect. Well, I'll be here." He kissed her cheek, his usual sweet smile mirrored that of the first time Dinorah met Kai, it was a devilish grin that held secrets. 

"Yeah..." She studied the man's face for any signs of trouble. "You'll be okay here? I'll be home for dinner." She stood and collected the plate to put into the sink. "I can pick up your favorite, chinese!" Hooking her bag over her shoulder, she turned to face the man only he was already out of his seat and in a different room. The clock on the wall told her she had no time to worry about him, and she believed he wouldn't do anything. "Bye babe!" She shouted before making her exit out of the house. 

Kai smirked as he realized what he was going to do while Dinorah was away. Tonight he would merge with Jo. 

xxxxxxxxxx

"Come on, come on, pick up. God damnit!" Dinorah exasperated, slamming her fist on the counter of the bar. She had closed the bar right after Liv had called her to let her know what was going down and how Kai had taken the magic out of Sheriff Forbes and would be merging with Jo but instead Luke interrupted to save Jo's life and they were to complete the merge instead. The brunette woman wasn't sure what was going on but she knew she had to get to him. 

She left the man a message, "Kai, it's me uhm I heard about tonight, Liv told me and I just want you to please call me. I-" 

"You sound worried, baby." A voice said from behind her, a voice she would recognize from anywhere. Dinorah spun around to find Kai, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I always win, Dinorah. That's one thing you should know about me." Kai smirked. That same devilish smile from this morning was on his face. 

"Kai... You killed Luke." Dinorah said morosely. "How do you... Feel?" 

Kai chuckled, flexing his fingers and then doing a little dance. "Like a new man. I feel powerful." Kai raced to her and smashed his lips down against hers, holding her between him and the bar. He picked her up, biting her bottom lip causing a moan to slip out of her mouth. He groaned at the sound and placed her down on the bar before looming over the woman before him. "Dinorah.." He shook his head as his heart started to speed up in an unfamiliar sense, he focused on the goddess beneath him instead of the thoughts in his head. 

Snapping his fingers, he used magic to unclothe her, smiling at the charge of power coursing through his veins. He lowered his head and attached his mouth to her breasts, earning him a couple of little whines from Dinorah. "You're so beautiful." He found himself saying before he could even form the thought. 

"K-Kai, please." Dinorah lifted her hips, trying to find some sort of friction for the problem at hand. "I need you." 

This statement cause the hairs on Kai's neck to stand on edge, everything inside of him felt like it was shocked by lightning. Looking down at her, those red flushed cheeks, the little noises she was making as he sucked bruises onto her chest, the way she moaned his name when he pressed his fingers against her panties. The sensation he felt when he realized this was all for him. She was all for him. This person beneath him was reacting to his touch, his kiss, his voice. She needed him and he needed her.

"I'll make it so good for you, baby." He kissed the purpling mark on her breast and continued his trail of kisses down to her bellybutton. His tongue peeked out as he licked her stomach, guiding her panties down and throwing them aside. His tongue declined down to where she needed him most, he licked small circled around her clit. Going agonizingly slow. 

Dinorah threw her head back, shutting her eyes and letting herself feel Kai's tongue working against her mound. When he finally pressed his tongue and sucked on her clit, Dinorah let out a high pitched moan that sounded like Kai's name. She thrust her hips upward and tangled her fingers in his hair, not being able to control herself. 

Kai glanced up at the woman, wanting to watch this beautiful display of passion. This was all his. She was all his. 'Mine' he thought to himself as he worked his tongue against her clit, licking a long stripe to drive her crazy. 

"K-kai. Y-yeah." Dinorah moan, feeling so close. 

The man took his mouth off of her for a second to smirk at her, "Naughty girl. You want more?" He bit the inside of her thigh playfully, he didn't wait for her reaction as she lifted her head up to look down at him. They made eye contact as he pushed a finger into her wet pussy. He pumped the one finger in her until he felt she was ready for a second one. Dinorah went crazy and began to rock against his fingers, moaning like crazy. Not caring if anyone heard. 

"I'm cl-close." She stuttered out, breathing heavily as she felt the pool of desire in the pit of her stomach. 

Kai's fingers disappeared as he loomed over her again, "Not without me." He smirked, pulling himself out of his boxers. He was already hard and just wanted to be buried inside of her. He pulled a condom out of his pocket rolling it on swiftly. He wanted to feel the passion and the electricity between him and what was his. Lifting up her legs by her knees, he leaned down to kiss her devotedly as he entered her in an abrupt motion. They both breathed deeply, foreheads pressed together, staring into each others eyes. A minute later, Dinorah nodded, signaling for him to move. 

He went slowly at first, not wanting to hurt her. That thought alone kind of scared him. Why did he care about hurting her so much? He had all this power surging inside of him, he felt like he could conquer universes. Dinorah moaned loudly in response, giving into the pleasure he was giving both of them. She bucked upwards, matching his long, slow thrusts without trouble.

"Faster.." Dinorah pleaded, panting. 

He refused to increase his speed; instead deciding on doing something else. Shoving his dick in her pussy, he watched her moan and buck under his body. Then, he completely took it out, repeating the process over and over. The new method of fucking her made his dick slide in harder and faster, while giving an intensifying pleasure by teasing her when he slid back out.

"Stop teasing." Dinorah whined, causing Kai to laugh lightly in adoration of the woman beneath him. 

Grinning, Kai decided to give into her wants; not wanting to deny her at all. Pulling out and not pushing his dick back in, he saw the look of shock on her face at the loss of him. 

"This isn't fair," She nearly wept, not wanting to go through this any longer. As she opened her mouth to utter more complaints, Kai rolled her onto her stomach and shoved his hard penis into her.

"Oohh, doggy-style, I like that," Dinorah purred, getting onto all fours on the counter. Leaning over her bent form, he screwed her hard and fast like she asked. The both of them breathing harshly as their anticipation began to build up. 

Then, after a minute or two, he began to rub her clit with one hand, while grabbing onto her hip with the other, keeping her in position. The double stimulation was what threw her into her orgasm; the feeling of her walls clenching around him caused him to orgasm right behind her. 

"That was..." Dinorah took a huge breath as he pulled out of her, taking off the condom and throwing it in the nearest bin. "That was.." Her mind came up blank as she lay on her stomach. 

Kai chuckled, smacking her ass lightly. "Amazing? Wonderful? Best time of your life? Take your pick babe." He zipped up his jeans while planting a light kiss on her shoulder. "As much as I'd love after sex cuddles, let's get home, babe." 

"Home." Dinorah smiled, a bubbly feeling in her stomach. 

xxxxxxxxxxx

After getting dressed, they decided they were hungry so they picked up some burgers and ate outside on a bench. Talking endlessly about their future. 

"I think that I just want to make a difference in someone's life. You know? Like become someone's hero." Dinorah picked a fry and put it in her mouth, chewing thoughtfully. 

Kai nodded, finishing the last of his burger. "Define hero. Because that could be anything. In the eyes of a child you could be a hero for simply giving them a dollar." 

The girl bit her lip, thinking about what he said, she put it simply, "I just want to save someone." 

"Dinorah..." Kai started but was interrupted as he was suddenly thrown into the air and landed a few feet away. His first thought wasn't even whether he was okay or not, his eyes landed on Dinorah who was floating in the air. The culprit was Joshua. His so-called father. "Dad..." 

Josh scoffed, shaking his head. "My son died today because of you, you took away so much from me so I'm going to take away the one thing you actually care about." 

A choking sound escaped Dinorah's mouth as she grabbed at her own throat, not being able to breathe at all. "K.." She couldn't make out his name. Everything inside of Kai was alive, the power of love surged inside of him along with the magic of the Gemini Coven, he stood despite the force of his dad's magic weighing him down. It was like having a house on your back. He fought it. He did it for her. 

"Let her go!" He yelled, angrily throwing a car against the tree by his dad. Threatening him menacingly. 

Josh gave him a tight lipped smile. "Fine." He dropped his hands and in response the brunette girl fell to the ground roughly. 

"Dinorah!" Kai ran to her, but was stopped as his dad tackled him. 

"You may be stronger than me in magic but I beat you in physical strength." The man took out a syringe, holding it above his head. "You were always a monster, Malachai, it's time to put-" His sentence was cut short by the sound of his neck cracking. 

Kai threw him off and looked up to find Dinorah staring at him, she looked horrified with herself. "I-I-I ju-just, I don't- I- did that." She fell to her knees and Kai scrambled over to her, wrapping his arms around her. 

"Shh." He rocked her back and forth. "It's okay, baby. You did what you had to do. Let's go home, yeah?" He helped her to her feet as her knees shook. 

"Kai..." She mumbled. But was interrupted by a kiss. The light of a full moon shone down on the two of them. Fueling their passion. 

"You saved me, Dinorah. Just now and back then. It was only a week ago but I love you. I didn't think there was anyone out there for me but I just hadn't met you yet."

"Kai, the first day I met you, I said I could love you. And that was the truth. I love you, too." Dinorah cried, throwing her arms around his neck, hugging the man tightly to her. "Kai, I-" Then she felt his weight fall against her as his body slumped forward. Over his shoulder she saw none other than Damon Salvatore.

"Oops. Did I ruin the moment?" He smirked, holding a blade that was covered in blood. "Newsflash: bad guys don't get happy endings."

She laid Kai down gently, anger coursing through her veins, a feeling of rage taking over her, she was seeing red everywhere, "Then why do you get to be happy, asshole?" Her eyes flashed golden and she bared her canines. 

"You're a werewolf? Who did you-" Damon took in the body that lay a few feet away. "You just killed that crazy guy, didn't you? And on a full moon?" He put the pieces together. "Well, looks like I have to get going."

Dinorah growled fiercely, "I will go after you, your brother, your girlfriend and all of your friends if you take one more step," she walked towards him, picking him up by the collar, "I want you to heal him or it's over." 

"Fine, fine, just put me down wolf girl." After he was set down, Damon complied and fed Kai his blood, rolling his eyes as the unconscious man opened his eyes. 

"Dinorah!" Kai shouted, pushing Damon away. 

"Leave now." Dinorah fell to the floor as her bones began to break horrifically. 

"I'd do as she says." Damon said before vamp speeding out. 

Kai shook his head as he tried to piece everything together. The sounds that Dinorah made were so painful, tears slipped from his eyes. "No. This is my fault." He ran up to her and hugged her tightly, absorbing the magic from her. "I love you, Dinorah. I love you. I'm crazy in love with you. Let me save you this time." 

The girl he loved fell unconscious into his arms, the turning process had stopped as Kai stripped away the magic. He picked her up, carrying her bridal style. "Let's go home, baby. You're okay. We're going home."


	2. Teenage Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai saves Dinorah.

"Thank you. This really means a lot to me, and I know you don't think I deserve it right now but really, she deserves it. So thank you, Elena." Dinorah awoke in the comforts of her own bed, the sun peeking through her curtains, to hear the voice of her boyfriend, she grabbed her head feeling a small bump there but not remembering how it got in that particular spot. 

"Yeah, Elena, I'll be over later to help you with that spell as payment. Okay, bye." She speculated for a moment as to what Kai could be talking about with Elena... Maybe this was about Jo. If so, should she say something? 

The door to her bedroom opened and she smiled at the sight of the brunette man walking towards her, there was something cautious about his walk that threw her off guard. "Hi baby?" Her statement came off as more of a question because of her confusion. 

"Princess, good morning, how are you feeling?" Kai raised an eyebrow, sitting down next to the woman and taking a hold of her hand.

"Like I got hit with a hammer. What happened? I remember eating with you and then everything becomes blank..." She drifted off, trying hard to remember. 

Kai nodded, sighing, in his head he thought of the perfect story to tell her ahead of time. Kai had concocted a plan, he would wipe Dinorah's memories of her killing his dad and becoming a werewolf so that she wouldn't have to live with the guilt and they could live their dream life together. 

"We were eating last night and my dad came out of nowhere and knocked you out so I fought him." He shrugged, seeming melancholy about the whole situation.

Shaking her head, Dinorah was trying to piece the events from last night together, "And then what? He didn't hurt you too badly did he? I swear if he did." 

She patted his face, his neck, his shoulders and his chest for any kind of wounds before Kai wrapped his hands around her dainty wrists and shook his head. "I'm fine, he got away. I don't think we'll be seeing him anytime soon though so don't worry, baby." He planted a kiss to her hand, his eyebrows drawn together. "The only thing I've been worried about all night is you, Dinorah."

A slight pink blush creeped on the woman's cheeks as Kai directed all of his attention on her. "I-I'm fine, I just." A small bloom of courage begins to grow, like flowers in the spring, inside of Dinorah's heart. With that courage she launches herself on top of Kai, kissing him hungrily, vividly remembering last nights event at the bar. "I love you, Kai Parker." Another passionate kiss. "I want you to stay here with me, I want you to be with me." 

The witch sighed, placing his forehead against hers, "Dinorah, the second I laid eyes on you I thought I had a decision to make. Being the Gemini Leader or being the man you deserve.." Slowly trailing kisses from the tip of her nose, to her cheeks and to her lips he smiled. "I love you too, Dinorah Naveiras. I realize now that I can be both." 

"Does this mean you're my boyfriend now?" A giggle escaped her lips. 

Kai rolled his eyes playfully, he pinned her down to the bed with a smirk. "Well, seeing as I've been living with you the past week," He brought his head down to plant a kiss to her neck, "And I've been cooking you breakfast to impress you," A small bite to her shoulder sent a shudder through her. "And if last night is anything to go by, princess," he sucked lightly on her collarbone, "I'd say we are definitely boyfriend and girlfriend." She moaned in delight causing Kai to chuckle. 

Hearing him say it sent a flutter of butterflies through the young woman's stomach. Her heart was racing and all she wanted was this man, forever. "Speaking of last night, since my memories a little fuzzy, care to replay the part at the bar, boyfriend?" 

"With pleasure, girlfriend." Kai attack her lips with a frenzy, getting tangled in the sheets and lost in love with Dinorah. 

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A lone figure stood outside a classy restaurant, the sun was beginning to set. A black dress clung to the woman's curves, her hair was curled and pinned up in an elegant manner, her heels clacked against the pavement as she paced back and forth impatiently. 

"Kai, hey message number fifteen," She huffed, "this isn't a good impression you're setting for this date. Our reservation was for six and it is now six fifty! I don't know what's going on but usually when I can't reach you there is something bad happening so please, call me back!" She hit the end button and leaned against the wall, shaking her head. 

This morning was amazing, after their impromptu replay of the night before, Kai had asked her out on a date claiming it was normalcy, and she agreed gladly and giddily. They had breakfast together as they always did and shared a couple of heated kisses that led to the whipped cream being used for other activities than covering their waffles. 

After breakfast, they showered together and got up to no good. The whole morning had tired Dinorah out and she fell asleep with a dopey grin painting her face and the arms of Kai Parker holding her. 

A couple hours later she awoke to a note and a dress left for her on the edge of the bed from her boyfriend. He asked that she wear the dress and meet her at the restaurant where he had reservation for at six. 

Now here she was, worriedly biting her lip and thinking of many scenarios that the man could have gotten into. She shook her head, trying his phone one more time.

It rang once, twice, and then finally a breathy voice answered. "Hello?" 

"Kai?" A frown formed on her face, worry and fear taking over. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I uh I'm sorry I'm late I'll make it up to you, baby. I'm on my way home can you just get some take out and we can have a redo? I'll see you in a bit, I love you." The line went dead as Dinorah tried to take in everything. 

Kai had gotten into trouble, of course. What wasn't he telling her? Did this have to do with the phone call to Elena this morning? Was Jo okay? Dinorah would ask him when he got home. She made her way to the Chinese restaurant a couple of blocks down, her head muddled with thoughts of her boyfriend.

She didn't notice when a figure had started to follow her. Her mind and focus to engrossed in Kai. The neon lights of the restaurant were up ahead as she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and suddenly everything went black as she fell to the floor. 

"I couldn't kill Kai today but I know how I can hurt him." The figure loomed over her with a smirk, "Nothing personal, D." Liv picked her up and made her way down a dark alley. 

xxxxxxxxxx

Kai got to the house he had been staying at with his girlfriend, the lights were off which wasn't peculiar since Dinorah liked to use candles for lights. She said they were cuter. The thought made him laugh softly, just thinking about her made him happy.

He almost lost his life today but he fought, he fought every cell in his body that said he deserved it and he helped Elena, Jer and Damon all to atone for his past. All to become a better version of himself. He did it all for her.

The lock clicked as he opened the door, waiting to hear Dinorah's footsteps or voice but nothing came. He coughed, feeling a bit sick but thinking nothing of it. 

"Babe?" He called out, walking to the kitchen and seeing everything look the same as it did this morning. "Dinorah?" He walked into the living room and it looked tidy as usual. The first alarm that told him something was amiss was that none of the candles seemed to have been recently lit. 

Running to their bedroom in hopes of finding her, he stopped at the door feeling lightheaded, a cough emitting from his chest, this time blood spilled out of his mouth. Ignoring the situation he opened the door and found the bed made and the room empty. 

He wiped the blood off on his already ruined shirt, anger coursing through his veins. Who would hurt her? Who would take Dinorah? 

Then it hit him: Liv. 

Before he could take another step though his mind went fuzzy and blood spewed out of his mouth, he fell to the floor, being knocked unconscious. 

A few hours later Kai awoke with his phone buzzing in his pocket. He shook his head, coughing up a bit more blood, his face sticky with sweat. He felt as though he was suffering from some nasty kind of food poisoning. But he knew better. 

Grabbing his phone out of his pocket he caught sight of Dinorah's name, he breathed a sigh of relief before answering. "Hey babe-" 

"Surprise! It's me, Liv. You know you killed almost all of my siblings and then somehow your girlfriend here killed my dad and she had no idea. Funny huh? She can't remember anything from that night. I wonder why.." She trailed off. "Maybe I can force her to remember..?" 

"Don't touch her!" Kai growled over the phone. 

Liv laughed, "I'm so scared, Kai. Listen, I'll text you an address, come here alone and I'll let her go." 

"Fine, sis, see you soon." He hung up briefly a cough escaping his lips, the pain was becoming unbearable and he knew where he had to go if he was going to save Dinorah. 

It was time to pay his favorite sister a visit. 

xxxxxxxx

"You're telling me that you don't remember the fact that you killed my dad?" 

Dinorah shook her head, "I didn't even know he was dead." 

Liv clucked her tongue finally putting all the pieces together, "You were compelled to forget." She made her way to the girl in chains, a smirk adorning her face. "I'll make you remember." Placing each hand on either sides of her face she began to chant. 

"Sis! I'm here to play! Like old times, only you never were a good sport were you?" Kai appeared as the blonde finished her chant. 

Liv faced Kai, arms crossed over her chest. "I'm actually just starting a game. Care to play?" Liv place her hand on her chin, "Never have I ever compelled my girlfriend to forget that she killed my dad." 

Dinorah's mind felt like a veil was removed and she could remember it all. It felt as thought she was looking through someone else's eyes. Joshua attacking them, her killing him before he could kill Kai, their happy moment, Damon showing up and her turning into... 

"Werewolf." She gaped at Kai. 

Liv turned away from her brother to stare at Dinorah. "You're a werewolf?" She had a soft spot for them ever since she met Tyler. 

Kai raised his hand and pushed Liv up against the opposite wall, knocking her out. "Dinorah!" He ran to his girlfriend and snapped his fingers to undo the chains around her wrists and ankles. "Did she hurt you?"

Dinorah shook her head, "No." She pushed Kai away. "You did." Walking out of the building she left Kai alone. 

Normally Kai wouldn't run after anyone but Dinorah wasn't just anyone. So he did something out of character, he ran after her. "Dinorah!" 

Turning around to face him, she wiped the tear rolling down her cheek, "What Kai? What could you possibly say to make this up to me?" She sighed, "To make up for the fact that not only did you lie to me continuously, but you've been off on secret missions doing God knows what and I just. I don't know what to think."

"I did it because I didn't want you becoming a werewolf for me." He grabbed her hand tentatively, squeezing it comfortingly, "I didn't want you to have a life of suffering because of me. All I ever wanted was your happiness." He sighed, searching deeply into her eyes. "I want you in the morning, in the middle of the day, at night, all the time. I want you without make up, I want you with make up. I want you, Dinorah." 

Dinorah sniffled, determined to fight but not finding it in her heart to protest much, "Kai... You left me at dinner.." 

"Elena helped me by compelling you so I wanted to help her by getting a message to Bonnie. I wanted to be selfless and help her because it's my fault Bonnie is still in the prison world. I owed it to them." He took a step closer, "I was so excited to meet you for dinner, I bragged about it to them even, and that's where Liv comes in. She was there, ready to kill me and must have heard where you would be. That's how she found you. And that's why I was late. She tried to kill me." 

A gasp escaped her lips, "Kai.. I'm.." 

"Don't. It's not your fault. I got myself into this mess and I just want to forget it all and start over, with you." The space between them disappeared as Kai pressed himself against her, wrapping an arm around her waist, the other going up to her cheek. 

The tension was tangible, as they stared into each others eyes. Not daring to move, not wanting to ruin this moment. 

A car drove by and honked at the two, breaking the electricity between them. Dinorah looked away and Kai didn't dare to breathe. 

"Dinorah." She looked back into his eyes, her heart racing, comparing it to an olympic runner would be an outrage, she found a hopeful gleam in his eyes. "I'm going to kiss you now, okay?" Unsure of whether she could form a complete sentence, the girl nodded. 

Their lips touched in a romantic kiss to end the night just as small flurries of snow began to drop down. 

xxxxxxxxx

The sun is rising as snow falls lightly to the ground, the snow seems to be a replica of what is happening in the girl's heart. Everything is just so light. She feels as though she is flying. The man next to her grabs her hand while the other is on the steering wheel, "I can't believe we're doing this." Dinorah smiles giddily. 

"Running away from a place that only brings us misery? I can believe that!" Kai chuckled, bringing her small hand to his lips, kissing lightly. "I'm sorry you have to leave your home, babygirl." 

Dinorah couldn't keep her eyes off of the man sitting next to her, he had brought so much into her life. Trouble, yes, but so much more. He brought this incandescent light that he didn't know existed in him and he shared that light with her. The man that came into her bar and this man were not the same but the brunette girl knows she loves both. He brought her love, he helped her uncover a secret about herself and he helped take away the pain from it. Everything he did was for her, for them. 

"You are my home, Kai Parker. Wherever you are is where I belong and wherever we go next will be our new home, and if we have to leave there then that place will be our home. The only thing that matters is that I am with you, Kai." The fields were a blur around them as they sped their way out of town, Dinorah felt like she was in a dream with this man. He was everything she wanted plus more. 

Glancing over at her before turning back to the road, "I don't know how you do it, Dinorah." He smiled. "Always find a way to leave me, of all people, the chattiest of them all, speechless." 

They laughed together, Dinorah leaned up to press a soft, chaste kiss to his cheek. "I love you." She began to mess with the radio, feeling so in love, she couldn't explain it if she tried.

"I love you too." Kai answered, squeezing her hand lightly. 

Dinorah stopped on a radio station that was playing Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream". She squealed, "I love this song!" 

Kai pressed the power button to turn it off, "I think we can duet it way better babe." He chuckled, "I'll start." 

The girl next to him stared in disbelief, she didn't know he was into this kind if music but she wasn't surprised since he did have a week to observe and listen to all of her music. 

Kai joking cleared his throat, smiling, then he sang, "I think you're pretty without any makeup on," He winked at her, "I think you're funny when you tell the punchline wrong. I knew you got me when you let your walls come down, down." He wasn't the best singer but Dinorah didn't care, she was too busy laughing at how absolutely adorable he was being with her. 

Dinorah cut in, trying to control her laughter, "Before you met me I was alright. But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life. Now every February you'll be my valentine."

The man next to her grabbed a rose from thin air and handed it to her, "Let's just talk all through the night, there's no need to rush. We can dance until we die, you and I will be young forever." 

They both screamed at the top of their lungs, giving into the playful mood around them, "You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream. The way you turn me on." Kai smirked at her, "I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back. Don't ever look back!" The lyrics were fitting and it made sense to sing them. 

Dinorah took the next verse, "My heart stops when you look at me, jusy one touch now baby I believe this is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back." She giggled. 

The car stopped as Kai turned to his girlfriend, the woman who gave him every reason to be, the one who made him happiest, "When you're around me life's like a movie scene, I wasn't happy until you became my queen. I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece. I'm complete." He leaned over a kissed her, his lips moving frantically against hers. Dinorah reacting with the same excitement as him. 

Kai pulled away first, "Marry me." Were the first two words out of his mouth. He presented a black satin box, opening it there was a diamond ring set elegantly. "Marry me because I didn't start living until I met you, and now that I've met you, I'm never letting you go. You're the most important part of me, you're my heart Dinorah, there are so many reasons why I love you, but the simplest one is because you're you. So marry me." 

Dinorah nodded, holding out her left hand, tears streaming down her face. She was speechless. "I-I love you, Kai Parker. It seems I've been saying that a lot but those are the only words that make sense lately. You said I saved you, but I think you saved me."


End file.
